A known motor includes a stator, a rotor, and a shaft. For example, a motor disclosed in JP2005-151648A includes a stator constituted by a lamination of multiple electrical steel sheets (i.e., first electrical steel sheets) and a lamination of multiple electrical steel sheets (i.e., second electrical steel sheets) arranged at both axial sides of the lamination of the first electrical steel sheets. Each of the second electrical steel sheets has a larger thickness than that of the first electrical steel sheet so as to prevent the first electrical steel sheets from buckling or deforming by a stress applied radially outwardly when the stator is mounted or held at a case.
According to the motor disclosed in JP2005-151648A, because the first electrical steel sheet and the second electrical steel sheet, which have different thicknesses from each other, are used, possible increase in iron loss of the motor may cause deterioration of rotation efficiency of the motor.
A need thus exists for a motor which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.